Machete
}} Machete is a 2010 American exploitation action film written and directed by Robert Rodriguez and Ethan Maniquis. Based on the eponymous character from the Spy Kids franchise, the film is an expansion of a fake trailer of the same name published as a part of the promotion of Rodriguez's and Quentin Tarantino's 2007 Grindhouse double-feature. Machete continues the B movie and exploitation style of Grindhouse, and includes some of the footage from the original. The film stars Danny Trejo, Steven Seagal, Michelle Rodriguez, Jeff Fahey, Cheech Marin, Lindsay Lohan, Don Johnson, Jessica Alba, and Robert De Niro. It was released on September 3, 2010 by 20th Century Fox in North America and Sony Pictures Releasing internationally. A sequel, Machete Kills, was released on October 11, 2013. Plot In Mexico, Machete Cortez (Danny Trejo), a Mexican Federal and his younger partner are on a mission to rescue a kidnapped girl. During the operation, his partner is killed, the kidnapped girl stabs him in the leg before being killed herself, and Machete is betrayed by his corrupt Chief to the powerful drug lord and former Federal, Rogelio Torrez (Steven Seagal), who kills Machete's wife and implies that he will kill his daughter before leaving him for dead. Three years later, a down-and-out Machete roams Texas, scraping by on yard work. Michael Booth (Jeff Fahey), a local businessman and spin doctor, explains to Machete that corrupt Texas State Senator John McLaughlin (Robert De Niro) is sending hundreds of illegal immigrants out of the country, which would reduce the number of laborers. In order to stop this, Booth offers Machete $150,000 to kill McLaughlin. Machete accepts the murder contract after Booth threatens to kill him if he does not. Machete trains a rifle on McLaughlin from a rooftop during a rally, but before he fires he sees one of Booth's henchmen aiming at him. The henchman shoots Machete in the shoulder, then shoots McLaughlin in the leg. It is revealed that Booth orchestrated the attempted assassination as part of a false flag operation to gain public support for McLaughlin's secure border campaign. By setting up Machete as the gunman, the conspirators make it appear that an outlaw illegal Mexican immigrant has tried to assassinate the senator, who is known for his tough stance on illegal immigration. An injured Machete escapes capture by Booth and is taken to a hospital to be treated for wounds, escaping once again from Booth's henchmen at the hospital. Agent Sartana Rivera (Jessica Alba), a persistent U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement agent, is sent by her superior to find and capture the injured Machete. Machete, with the help of Luz (Michelle Rodriguez), aka Shé, the leader of an illegal immigrant aid movement known as the Network, recruits Padre (Cheech Marin), his "holy" brother. To take revenge on Booth, Machete kidnaps Booth's wife June and his daughter April (Lindsay Lohan), after "starring" in an amateur adult film with them. He also collects evidence from Booth's house linking McLaughlin and Torrez in a major drug trafficking deal. After encountering Machete, Sartana begins to develop an interest in him. Elsewhere, Booth, who is revealed to be working for Torrez, hires a hitman, Osiris Amanpour (Tom Savini), to assist in the hunt for Machete. A group of border vigilantes, sponsored by McLaughlin and led by Von Jackson (Don Johnson), begin attacking anyone who may be harboring Machete and shoot Luz in the right eye. Booth and Osiris lead a raid on the church. Padre kills their henchmen before the two incapacitate him and kill him by nailing him to a cross, but do not find Booth's wife and daughter. Unbeknownst to Booth, the church has cameras. Through the CCTV recordings, the news of McLaughlin's corruption and faked assassination is eventually aired on national television. Infuriated, McLaughlin kills Booth and heads back to join Torrez and Jackson to kill Machete. In order to eliminate the people who double-crossed him, Machete gathers the Mexican Network and leads them to the base of the border vigilantes. When McLaughlin arrives at the base, Jackson turns on him for being involved with the Mexican drug trade and attempts to execute him, but is interrupted when Machete and the illegals arrive. During this confrontation, the Mexican illegals triumph over the border vigilantes. Jackson tries to escape, but Luz, who survived and now sports an eye patch, shoots him in the back of the head. Machete fights Torrez and stabs him, who then scornfully kills himself through Seppuku. April shows up wearing a nun's habit after escaping from the church and shoots McLaughlin after figuring out that he has killed her father. McLaughlin, injured, manages to escape, but he is later killed by the last remnants of his own border vigilante group, who mistake him for a Mexican. Machete meets with Sartana, who gives him a green card, but he rejects it, saying he's already a legend. They kiss and ride off into the night. The closing credits announce further adventures for Machete. Cast *Danny Trejo as Machete Cortez *Robert De Niro as Senator John McLaughlin *Jessica Alba as Sartana Rivera *Steven Seagal as Rogelio Torrez *Michelle Rodriguez as Luz/Shé *Jeff Fahey as Michael Booth *Cheech Marin as Padre Benicio Del Toro *Don Johnson as Von Jackson *Lindsay Lohan as April Booth *Shea Whigham as Sniper *Daryl Sabara as Julio *Gilbert Trejo as Jorge *Ara Celi as Reporter *Tom Savini as Osiris Amanpour *Billy Blair as Billy *Felix Sabates as Doctor Felix *Electra and Elise Avellan as Nurses Mona and Lisa *Mayra J. Leal as Naked Girl *Juan Gabriel Pareja as Rico *Alicia Marek as June Booth *Tito Larriva as Culebra Cruzado *Cheryl "Chin" Cunningham as Torrez' henchwoman *Nimród Antal as Booth's bodyguard #1 Videos Trailers Category:2010 films Category:2010s films Category:2010 in film Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Spanish-language films Category:2010 American films Category:2010s American films Category:Overnight Films films Category:Troublemaker Studios films Category:Hyde Park Entertainment films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing films Category:Action comedy films Category:American action comedy films Category:2010 action comedy films Category:2010 American action comedy films Category:2010s action comedy films Category:2010s American action comedy films Category:Black comedy films Category:American black comedy films Category:2010 black comedy films Category:2010 American black comedy films Category:2010s black comedy films Category:2010s American black comedy films Category:Independent films Category:American independent films Category:2010 independent films Category:2010 American independent films Category:2010s independent films Category:2010s American independent films Category:Action thriller films Category:American action thriller films Category:2010 action thriller films Category:2010 American action thriller films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:2010s American action thriller films Category:Splatter films Category:American splatter films Category:2010 splatter films Category:2010 American splatter films Category:2010s splatter films Category:2010s American splatter films Category:Films about kidnapping Category:Films about illegal immigration to the United States Category:Films about revenge Category:American films about revenge Category:Girls with guns films Category:Grindhouse Category:Mexican-American films Category:Neo-Western films Category:Vigilante films Category:American vigilante films Category:2010 vigilante films Category:2010 American vigilante films Category:2010s vigilante films Category:2010s American vigilante films Category:Features based on short films Category:Film spin-offs Category:Films directed by Robert Rodriguez Category:Films produced by Elizabeth Avellán Category:Films produced by Robert Rodriguez Category:Films set in Mexico Category:Films set in Texas Category:Films shot in Austin, Texas Category:Films with screenplays by Robert Rodriguez Category:Films about Mexican drug cartels Category:Hispanic and Latino American action films Category:Hispanic and Latino American comedy films Category:Rated R